


This Should Be Your Warning

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: 1920's, Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, F/F, M/M, Octavius is part of the Italian mob, Sad Ending, Secret Relationship, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Amelia shouldn't have trusted anyone.(NatM 1920's au).
Relationships: Ahkmenrah/Original Male Character(s), Al Capone (Night at the Museum)/Ivan IV Vasilyevich, Amelia Earhart/Sacajawea (Night at the Museum), Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum), Napoleon Bonaparte (Night at the Museum)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	This Should Be Your Warning

"I love you," Amelia's best friend's voice echoed.

Amelia was slightly caught off guard before saying, " _I love you too."_

Sacagawea, Amelia's friend and also happened to be her roommate, smiled like a dork. "I wanna be with you."

Amelia had known Wea for three years.

Many people in the town which they lived knew who Amelia was, but they didn't know who Wea was.

Amelia said, "I wanna be with you too," a smile upon her face.

Sacagawea smiled even more so, she leaned in and Amelia right on the lips.

-

"So how are we supposed to be together?" Wea's question rang out.

"Huh?"

Wea said, "We're two women...you know how society feels about that kind of shit."

Amelia told her, "We'll talk about that when I get back." Amelia then left.

-

Amelia got back to quite the surprise.

Wea stepped into view with her hair cut short.

Her braids were non-existent--no longer there.

"Why did you do that?" Amelia breathed.

Wea shrugged. "Society will never let two women be together...but they will if they think one of us is a _man_."

Amelia smirked. "You sly devil."

Wea giggled.

Amelia sighed. "But, I should go see if I can get you some masculine clothing if we're going to make this work." Then she set off again.

-

Amelia ran into one of her colleagues when she was out browsing the men's clothing.

"Amelia?"

Amelia's gaze raised to meet her colleague's. "Oh hello, Helen!"

Helen gazed at the red-head. "What are you doing here? I thought you didn't have a man."

Amelia chuckled. "I do actually."

Helen was slightly struck off guard. "Oh? Really? Can I meet him?"

Without thinking, Amelia said, "Yes. You can just stop by my home at five."

Helen smirked. "Alright then." She pranced off.

_Stupid!,_ Amelia's mind yelled.

-

Amelia found herself rushing into the home as fast as she could.

Sacagawea asked, "What's with the hurry?"

Amelia gave the clothing to Wea. "You need to change fast."

"Why are we rushing?"

Amelia sighed. She slowed. "My colleague, Helen, is stopping by to meet my boyfriend...which is you."

Wea mouthed, "Oh." She paused before saying, "I won't let you down!" Sacagawea rushed off to the nearest room to change. It took her quite a bit to do so.

So when Wea stepped out, Helen was already there.

Helen smiled at Wea. "You must be Amelia's man! It's nice to meet you." She stuck her hand out for Wea to shake.

Sacagawea did so.

Helen commented, "I never caught your name. What is it?"

Sacagawea gulped, saying the name of her deceased brother. "Cameahwait."

Helen smiled once again. "It's very nice to meet you, Cameahwait." She turned to face Amelia. "You never told me you were dating an Indian."

" _Native American,_ " Amelia corrected.

"Isn't that what I said?"

"No-" Amelia began.

Helen cut her off. "Anyway me and Napoleon are hosting a dinner party and ball if you and Cameahwait would be interested in that."

Sacagawea perked up at that.

Amelia smiled. "Yes we would be interested."

-

Amelia and Sacagawea arrived to the ball, holding hands.

It was even more amazing inside.

Once they were inside, they were met by Helen and her husband, Napoleon.

Helen said, "Honey, this my friend Amelia Earhart and her man Cameahwait!"

Napoleon eyed Sacagawea. "What do you do for a living, Cameahwait?"

Wea slightly panicked, saying, "I work for a factory."

An unimpressed look was upon the wealthy Napoleon's face.

"Did I say work for? Oh silly me! I own it!" Wea corrected.

Napoleon slightly smirked. 

Helen ran off to greet someone else and Napoleon went with her.

"Howdy," a voice called as a blonde man stepped into view. "How are you folks tonight?"

"We're great," Wea answered, slipping up with a higher voice.

Amelia then got a look on her face of _we're so screwed._

"Oh! I get it!" The man said. He lowered the volume of his voice to a whisper. "Hey, I'm Jedediah and I'm sort of like you to gals."

"You are?" Amelia eyed him.

"Yeah." Jed beckoned a man over to him. "Octy, say hi."

"Hey," the other man said in an Italian accent.

Jed told them, "This is Octavius...my boyfriend." He paused for a second. "We're under the radar."

Octavius commented, "Not entirely...the police have come knocking on our door on a couple of occasions. But, we just pay them off. We're only able to do that because I'm part of the mob...and let me tell you my boss...Al…is quite unpleasant."

Jed said, "But, Al's got a boyfriend too. I think his name is like Ivan. But to be honest, we've gotta guy that'll protect us in the police force...His name is Teddy. He's a sweet-heart. He doesn't see a damn thing wrong with us homosexuals...bless his heart."

Octavius mumbled, "I am right here."

Amelia smiled. "Nice to met you, boys. I'm Amelia and this is Sacagawea."

Jed tipped his hat to both of them. "Would you like to meet the others?"

Amelia cocked her head to the side. "There's others?"

Jed told her, "Well by that I'm talking about a guy named Larry. He likes both men and women."

"So like me?" Amelia commented.

Jed nodded. "Then there's Ahkmenrah and Akim. They're like Octavius and I. The same with Attila."

Sacagawea smiled. "Alright. Let's meet them then."

-

Amelia and Wea had been together for nearly a year now.

Amelia shown her ring off to Helen. "We're getting married." She smiled.

Helen was marvelled by the ring. She looked back up to meet Amelia's gaze. "You're one lucky gal!"

"Why's that?"

"Nap never got me a ring this nice," Helen began. There was a pause. "Besides… Cam is quiet handsome."

In unison they looked over to were Napoleon and Sacagawea were talking.

Napoleon asked Wea, "What tribe are you from?"

"Shoshone," Wea said.

Amelia turned back to Helen who had been gawking at Wea. "Yes, Cameahwait may be charming, but he's mine."

"Don't worry. I know."

-

Now Amelia and Wea had been together for a total of three years. Two of which was the married life.

Helen commented, "So, Amelia…" She seemed to trail off.

Amelia looked up from what she was doing. "What?"

"I was wondering when you and Cam were going to have a baby," Helen said.

Amelia froze. "What?"

"Well, I was just wondering cause Nap and I had Charlie one year into our marriage. And you guys are two years," Helen commented.

Amelia said, "As much as I'd like that, I don't think that's something we can do."

Helen looked at Amelia, curious. "Why not?"

"Cam isn't able to get me pregnant," Amelia commented. _Of course Wea couldn't do that to me._

"That's quite unfortunate," Helen began. "Has Cameahwait seen a doctor about that?"

"No," Amelia swallowed.

Helen said, "Well maybe he should. Maybe they can fix that."

-

Three years of marriage now.

Sacagawea told Amelia, "I'm going to go out and hang with Jed and Octavius."

Amelia said, "Helen's coming by."

Sacagawea told her, "Well don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"How can I? You're talking all the stupid with you," Amelia commented.

Sacagawea chuckled and left.

-

"Three years of marriage...and still no children," Helen commented. "Didn't Cam visit a doctor?"

"Yeah," Amelia lied. "He was perfectly healthy. So maybe something's wrong on my end."

Helen stood. "No I don't think so. I know for sure that the issue is on Cameahwait's end…or should I say Sacagawea? I think she'd prefer her actual name."

"How do you know that?" Amelia tensed up.

"I was quite fond of 'Cameahwait'. It was too good to be true that there wasn't a guy who was obsessed with speakeasies. So I did all the digging I could. That's when I found out that _her_ name is _Sacagawea_."

Amelia swallowed, begining to grow uneasy. "What are you going to do?"

Helen chuckled. "Not what am I going to do, it's _what have I done_?" A pause. "I did the right thing...I called the cops."

Amelia's blood froze. She knew damn well what cops did to girl like her. She stood up as fast as she could.

Helen grabbed around Amelia's arm, trying tug her back. "Amelia, I'm trying to help you! That sick bitch poisoned your brain!"

Amelia yanked her arm out of Helen's grasp. "If anyone is sick, it's you!"

Just then a loud bang went off outside and then a scream.

"Wea!" Amelia shouted, leaving the house as fast as she could.

Laying on the ground was Sacagawea, bleeding out.

A few paces away was an armed police man.

Amelia ran over kneeled my her. "Wea…"

Sacagawea smiled faintly at seeing her wife. "Hello…"

"You're going to be okay!"

Sacagawea shook her head. "There's nothing you can do for me. I'm a goner." Wea ran her hand over the side of Amelia's face. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Wea fell limp.

Amelia held Wea's hand in the same point for a little bit before letting go. Tears clouded her vision as Amelia leaned down to place a kiss on Sacagawea's forehead.

Another officer, not the same one that had shot Wea, but one with the nametag 'Roosevelt'--Teddy, Amelia recognized him to be--began, "She didn't deserve that Fredericks." He huffed angrily. "Matter of fact that girl you killed last night, Rebecca Hutman I believe her name was, she didn't deserve it either."

Fredericks said, "I had to do what I had to do."

Teddy angrily pushed Fredericks to the ground.

That's when a fight broke out between Teddy and Fredericks.

Another cop, McPhee, ran over and tried to break up the two.

The chief, Custer, pulled Amelia up and tried to drag her away from the corpse of her former lover. "Come on, time to go ma'am."

Amelia let the tears stream down her face.

Helen walked passed, probably to home. She whispered into Amelia's ear as she passed. "Let this be your warning."

That sent a slight shiver through Amelia.

"What's going on here?" Jed ran down over to Amelia, Octavius followed. His gaze fell upon were Amelia was looking. "Oh," he mouthed.

Octavius pulled Amelia into a hug and just let her cry.

Amelia wasn't sure of many things...except for one certain thing...she'd never love again. 


End file.
